1 moron, 2 morons, 3 morons, 4
by Shadow Dragonia
Summary: (Canceled) Me, Crystal, Penny, Ruby, Jade, and Amber travel from game to game causing total and complete CHAOS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, THE MORONS ARE COMING!
1. sooooooo bored

Dragonia: Another crazy story. This is just to much.

Amber: Yea, I'm in this one.

Dragonia: Oh yea, that's great. Well everyone, read, review, and enjoy.

Ch.1 Soooooooo Bored….

* At dragonias house*

dragonia- * Laying on floor* So bored, nothing to do.

Ruby- * in her cage* What if you……

Dragonia- NO! NO MORE PARTIES!

Ruby- Meep, o……k……

Penny- * zzzzzzzz*

Crystal- * Attacking Jade* Stay Away!

Jade- OW……MEAN KITTY!

Amber- Hey I have an idea!

Dragonia- Really? What?

Amber- What?

Dragonia- What?

Amber- What?

Dragonia- What?

Amber- What?

Dragonia- What?

Amber- What?

Dragonia- What?

Amber- What?

Dragonia- What?

Amber- What?

Dragonia-……….Whats your idea!?

Amber- What idea?

Dragonia- I hate you.

Amber- Ica nosechu pocaca funzi.

Dragonia- What?

Amber- What?

Dragonia- * starts twitching* What……did……you…..say?

Amber- I….don't…..know…..heehee.

Dragonia- * Slaps forehead* Why did I put you in a story?

Amber- All shall obey the all mighty toilet seat.

Everyone- 0.o

Amber- Cheese only attacks when you sleep on a plate of Beans.

Everyone- …………?

Amber- Huh, what are you guys starring at?

Dragonia- Riiiiight?

Amber- Hey I have an idea!

Crystal- Not again.

Dragonia- Whats your idea before you go stupid again?

Amber- Ummmm…………

Everyone- AMBER!!!!!!!

Amber- Oh yea. Um, we could always go bug video game people.

Dragonia- Not a bad idea.

Amber- Kusa nito puchasa koco.

Everyone- o.0

Penny- What does that mean?

Amber- What?

Dragonia- Forget it. Now what game are we bugging first.

Penny- SSBM.

Ruby- Zelda.

Crystal- FF10

Jade- FF9

Amber- Return to candy mountain to win the lost puzzle of dust bunnies.

Everyone- -_-;;

Amber- Oh, I mean SSB.

Dragonia- You know theres not much difference between SSB & SSBM.

Amber- * starts crying* Waaaaaa……..

Dragonia- Now what?

Amber- The wall pixies stole my toothbrush so now I cant see my pokedoted mud pie.

Ruby- Did that make sense?

Everyone- …….no……

Dragonia- Ok how about we draw our names out of a hat, and whoever gets picked picks where we go, ok?

Everyone- Ok.

Amber- Chocolate chip polar bears swin in soup.

Everyone- o.0

Crystal- Can we kill her?

Dragonia- No.

Jade- PICK A NAME PICK A NAME……

Dragonia- ok. * picks a name out of the hat*

Ruby- Well?

Dragonia- The first person to pick is…….

Dragonia: Nope, no more for you. You must review if you want more.

Amber- Uto kaka samesna pochesa.

Dragonia- o.O Please review.


	2. Where to first

Welcome back everyone. Now when we last left our psychotic morons they……

Crystal: Hey! Dragonia!

Dragonia: What?

Crystal: Huh? Wait a minute, who said that?

Dragonia: You mean our new narrator? 

Everyone- What?

Dragonia: I got us a narrator.

Penny: Why?

Amber: Oh….pretty fire………Owch……fire hurts…..

Dragonia: That's why. With a narrator I have more time to keep an eye on her.

Amber: What does beware of dog mean?

Everyone: ……..

Amber: Cheese only attacks…..

Dragonia: When you sleep on a plate of beans, yea yea we know.

Amber: Know what?

Dragonia: Shut up. Narrator I'm not paying you for nothing.

N: Your paying me?

Dragonia: huh, what, who ever said you were getting paid?

N: You.

Dragonia: When?

Crystal: Are you sure Ambers your Yami and not your twin?

Dragonia: * death glare at Crystal*

Crystal: Yikes!

Dragonia: SOME ONE START THE STORY!!!!!!!

A/N- just so you know, when you see something between two lines like these

________

Bla bla bla

_________

that's the narrator talking. Ok on to the story.

Disclaimer: Nothing……..I think…….wait……nope…….. I own nothing.

Ch.2 Where to first

__________________________________________

N- Like I was saying before, when we last left everyone dragonia had just picked a name and now the others were waiting for her to tell them who would be the first to pick.

____________________________________________

Ruby- Well?

Dragonia- * staring at name* uh……..

Jade- WHO PICKS WHO PICKS………

Dragonia- uh…….

Crystal- Spit it out!

Dragonia- Huh, …………oh.

Everyone- WELL!?

Dragonia- Of all people, the first to pick is………..Amber.

Everyone- O.O

Amber- * standing on head* Wow…….I feel dizzy…..

Ruby- How long have you been like that?

Amber- Um, I forgot.

Dragonia- Well Amber you get to pick first.

Amber- Pick what?

Penny- The first place we go.

Amber- Your going somewhere?

Crystal- For crying out loud, it was your stupid idea to begin with!

Amber- What was?

Everyone- -_-;;

___________________________________________________

N- After about 1 hour of explaining about 16 times Amber finally understood what they were talking about.

___________________________________________________

Amber- We get to go to a different would and throw monkeys at bald people?

Everyone- -_-;;;;

_______________________________________

N- Maybe not.

_______________________________________

Dragonia- Ok lets make this simple, Amber just pick one place that you have always wanted to go.

Amber- Ok, I want to go to the 18 dimension and throw bald people at monkeys.

Everyone- -_-;;;;;;;

Ruby- I thought you wanted to throw monkeys at bald people.

Amber- What?

Penny- Don't confuse her more.

Crystal- I think its to late for that.

Dragonia- ………Amber…..

Amber- Yes?

Dragonia- WHOULD YOU JUST PICK A %$&%^&^%$&#@$@%$^%$^%$^%$#%$#@@%$ GAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone- O.O

Crystal- Couldn't have said it any better my self.

Amber- I'm scared now.

Penny- Same here.

Ruby- Ditto.

Jade- I WANT TO PLAY…………

Dragonia- AMBER!!!!!!!!!!

Amber- AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! SSBM!!!!!!!!!!! * runs into corner to hid*

Dragonia- That's better.

Crystal- Why did she have to pick that game?

Dragonia- Think of it this way, now you get a chance to torture Ness, Peach, The Ice Climber, C-Falcon, and whoever else you want.

Crystal- Really……….What about?

Dragonia- Touch Link and Die!!!!!!

Crystal- Yikes, ok ok sorry I asked.

Dragonia- Same for Zelda.

Penny- Why?

Dragonia- Because Zeldas cool. You can kill Ganondorf if you want.

Ruby- NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone but Ruby- o.O

Ruby- DON'T ANYONE DARE TOUCH MY GANONDORF!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone but Ruby- O.O

Ruby- * breathing heavily*

Dragonia- Uh, Ruby, now just calm down.

Penny- Can we get going now.

Dragonia- Yea, alright.

_________________________________________

N- So the morons were somehow teleported to the world of the SSBM game. How they got there, who knows.

Dragonia- I know.

N- Fine then, how did you guys get there?

Dragonia- I used my almighty powers of the Authoress. Mwahahahahahahahaha……..

N- Lay off the sugar.

Dragonia- 50 pounds a day is not that much.

N- o.O

dragonia- Shut up!

N- Anyways back to the story……….

__________________________________________

Ruby- Where are we?

Dragonia- Duh, we're in the game world.

Jade- Really?

Dragonia- Yes.

Penny- Really?

Dragonia- Yes!

Ruby- Really? 

Dragonia- Yes!!!!

Crystal- Really? * Grining*

Dragonia- YES!!

Amber- Really?

Dragonia- FOR THE LAST &^*&%$# TIME YES!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone- o.O

Penny- Potty mouth.

Dragonia- Shut up.

Jade- HEY LOOK! * points to Ness walking not to far infront of them*

Crystal- * death glares Ness* so we finally meet you little annoying brat.

Dragonia- Crystal you do know he cant hear you from over here.

Crystal- Well in that case. * runs off twords Ness* DIE YOU LITTLE PEST DIE!!!!

Ness- Oh man, this has to be the 8 time today someones tried to kill me. * uses PK fire on Crystals lots and I mean lots of times*

Crystal- * twitching on ground* Oww……..

Dragonia, Penny, Ruby- * rolling on the ground laughing their !#^&# off*

Jade, and Amber- * staring off into space, oookkkkk……o.O*

Ness- I'm out of here. * runs off to who know were*

Crystal- We will meet again!!!!!!!!

Dragonia- This is going to be a long day. Huh, I wonder were Link is?

N: And that's it for today.

Dragonia: You only narrate the story, the end things are mine!

N: Fine.

Dragonia: Anyways, that's all for today.

N: That's what I said.

Dragonia: Yea but only I get to say this, Stories over so now Please for the love of Ra review.

Everyone: o.O

Dragonia: What?

Crystal: For the love of Ra?

Dragonia: I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh fan and an Egyptian freak, what'd you expect?

Crystal: Never mind.

Dragonia: Please review.^_^


End file.
